La historia secreta , después del final y antes del principio
by Luke Cole
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Donde estuvieron los Cullen antes de ir a Alaska? . Lo que sucedió después de que el trió de Oro lograra vencer al señor tenebroso ,y aquellos acontecimientos que sucedieron mucho antes de que Bella conociera a Edward. Los personajes no me pertenecen todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a JK Rowling.


Hermione POV

Había pasado un año desde que habíamos logrando vencer a Voldemort ,y por fin ,después de mucho tiempo se podía respirar paz. Desde aquel día ,habían pasado un sin fin de situaciones .Harry ,Ron y yo habíamos vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar nuestro ultimo curso en el colegio. Harry y Ginny ,ahora después de que Harry se volviera una celebridad aun mas grande que antes pudieron seguir con su relación ,ya que ahora Harry se sentía mas tranquilo de que nadie intentaría asesinarla y arrebatarla de su lado. Ellos estaban planeando casarse una vez nos graduáramos .Ron y yo nos dimos cuenta que no funcionábamos como pareja así que continuamos nuestra amistad ,mientras el comenzaba una relación con Luna ,la cual lo había amado desde siempre .

La verdad me alegraba mucho por mis amigos ,y por su alegría ,pero comenzaba a sentirme sola y vacía ,era como volver a estar en primer año otra vez ,solamente que esta vez tenia amigos que me respaldaban y se preocupaban por mi ,aunque en este momento se encontraran muy ocupados haciéndole mimos y cariños a sus respectivas novias. No quería que me malinterpretaran realmente me sentía muy feliz por ellos ,pero en una parte de mi quería que también alguien me quisiera de esa manera .

Una tarde mientras todo iban a Hogsmade ,decidí quedarme en el castillo ,pues en realidad no quería hacer de acompañamiento. Para mi desgracia ya había hecho absolutamente todos los deberes ,y había adelantado todas las lecturas que teníamos por el resto de la semana ,por lo cual no tenia con lo cual distraerme . Así que tome un abrigo ,puesto que por alguna extraña razón ,durante la ultima semana los días habían estado demasiado nublados al punto que no sabrías si llovería o no . Me dirigí hacia el bosque Prohibido a caminar un rato ,en una época me hubiera sentido mal por estar haciendo algo como ello ya que estaría incumpliendo el reglamento por estar en un sitio como este ,pero como durante los últimos siete años me había tocado pelear contra mortifagos y contra no Se cuantas criaturas Prohibida eso ya no tenia la mayor importancia para mi.

Mientras caminaba pude notar como el sol se escondía tras las montañas, y comenzaban a salir algunas estrellas pero como el Bosque Prohibido ya era demasiado conocido para mi ,siempre y cuando no me metiera en el territorio de los Centauros y de las arañas gigantes todo estaría bien , y pronto volvería al castillo justo de la hora de cenar. Mientras seguía disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza, me di cuenta que había algo muy extraño ya que encontré el cuerpo de un ciervo en el bosque y al parecer estaba desangrado ,me espante enseguida ,lo mejor que podía hacer era informar a la profesora Mcgonagall puesto que la ultima vez que se había visto cosas como esta Lord Voldemort estaba tratando de regresar a su cuerpo para retomar el poder. Tuve un mal presentimiento enseguida de la situación que se estaba presentando.

Lo peor de todo vino después ,puesto que mi instinto me dictaba que alguien mas estaba en el bosque ,no dude un instante en sacar mi varita ,pensando rápidamente en los mejores hechizos de defensa ,por que cualquier cosa que fuera que todavía estuviera a merced de Tom Riddle ,no me daría miedo . Sin darme cuenta pude ver como una sombra se movía a toda velocidad cerca de mi , podía sentir su poder ,y finalmente mi mente analizo la situación ._Demonios ¿Cómo pude ser tan imprudente?-_pensé para mis adentros mientras el enorme hombre lobo corría a toda velocidad dispuesto a atacar ,y esta vez yo atacaría con todo mi poder ,ya que desde que había conocido Greyback ,no podía tener ninguna clase de piedad contra seres como ese . El lobo abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorarme –_Expulso!- _grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de que el horrible monstruo saliera volando por los aires ,pero eso solamente logro que corriera con toda velocidad con aun mas ira de la que tenia antes. Mientras continuaba aquella persecución ,seguí utilizando todos los hechizos de defensa que mi mente pudiera recordar en ese momento, hasta que llegara a un sitio donde pudiera encontrar refuerzos ,pero para mi mala suerte termine tropezándome con una de las enormes raíces de un Roble causando que mi varita volara por los aires y se perdiera en la oscuridad.-_Genial y yo que pensaba que esto solamente sucedía en las películas muggles-_pensé para mis adentros pesimistamente ,esperando el momento del fin ,donde aquella enorme criatura finalmente me devorara.

Pero el fin no llego ,ya que el apareció .Poseyendo una velocidad increíble ,aquel ser de aspecto celestial ataco a aquel hombre lobo con una fuerza sobre humana ,mordiéndolo por doquier como si el mismo fuera una bestia. Mis amigos dicen que soy una persona de lo mas observadora y en ese momento ,pude darme cuenta que realmente lo era puesto que pude notar cada rasgo facial que el poseía ,mientras estaba batallando ,como si la pelea se estuviera llevando a cabo en cámara lenta. El poseía unos pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, una piel tan blanca como la porcelana ,y en la luz de la luna podía verse los brillos de aquel cabello cobrizo, mientras se movía ,podría decirse que el parecía salido de una obra de Miguel Ángel ,sus ojos era de un color ámbar el cual no podía definir en realidad puesto que estaba demasiado lejos ,y lo único que hacia sombrío su aspecto eran aquellas dos ojeras debajo de sus párpados ,y esa actitud animal.

Mientras seguía analizando cada detalle la titánica pelea llego a su fin mientras aquel hombre lobo corría en la dirección contraria a la que me encontraba ,y mi mente logro analizar todo nuevamente.-_Genial ahora pasaría de ser la comida de un hombre lobo ,a ser la cena de un apuesto vampiro-_pensé para mis adentros mientras aquel joven comenzaba a acercarse ,dispuesto a reclamar su presa.


End file.
